Singing A Song
by Princess-of-Epona
Summary: A collection of Harvest Moon songfics, coupling varies. Tot, SI, HMDS, GB and MM are included. PM me with song ideas!
1. Diary Tino Coury

Disclaimer- Songs are not owned by author, nor is Harvest Moon. Author only owns story lines, and plots.

**Diary- By Tino Coury**

_**'D-D-Diary'**_

Hikari smiled, "I love you too, Gill!".

Gill kissed her cheek lovingly, "I'm so glad you decided to stay over".

"Me too!"she giggled, and picked up her purse from the dark, leather couch. Gill sat down on the couch as the rancher girl dug through her Hobo. No other guy would know what kind of purse it was. But Hikari always made sure that Gill bought her the right kind of things. So he had to know what kind of purse she favoured.

Although, honestly, if it was expensive Hikari usually liked it

"Oh, darn! I left my cell phone at my house! I'll be right back" she quickly opened the door, without even giving her a kiss goodbye. Not even a small peck.

Gill frowned softly to himself. She even left her Hobo. He opened it and looked through it.

It was rude of him to think her wrong, but maybe her phone was still in the bag. It was, sitting right on the top.

He pursed his lips. Why would she not see it when it was _right on top_? He knew she wasn't the smartest, but this was different than plain stupidity. Almost as if she did it on purpose.

Then something else caught his eyes.

_**'I saw a book with lock and key right next to your name'**_

A diary. It was pink, with little 'Keep Out' and 'Secret' stickers all over it. The edges were covered in white feathery fluff.

_**'I-I-I just couldn't help myself; Things just ain't been the same'.**_

Gill pondered whether or not he should look at it. It _was _his girlfriend's diary, so he probably should or did know everything that was in there. They were a couple.. Although, he and Hikari had decided that they would keep it secret. She had said it would be romantic and secretive.

He picked up the diary.

**_'Can you please tell me cuz this so insane. My heart is bleeding, paper cuts from reading._**

"Ouch!" Gill frowned at the small paper cut on his finger. Red pulsed from it, though it didn't bleed.

He returned his attention to the diary.

_**'Page one- says that you fallin' in and outta love'**_

Gill raised a brow puzzled as he read. "I think I'm in love with Luke. He's just so sweeet! 3 3".

What was that supposed to mean? They were a _couple_! His frown deepened when he glanced back at the date. May 30th. That was two weeks ago. They had been together for three weeks.

**'_Page two- says all them things I do just ain't enough"_**

Gill was extremely confused as he read the next line "Gill just doesn't love me as much, but he just asked me, so I said I'd think about it. I'll just tell him that we can keep it secret".

**'**_**Page three- says you don't kmow how to explain it to me'**_

"I just don't think Gill would understand".

Well, she was right. Gill didn't understand. Why didn't she tell him? All those times she told him she loved him, told him he was the only one. Was she really lying _every_ time?

**'_But I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me (in love with me). And you're leavin'. And you wished that I didn't see, That you fell in love with him (him. Him). But I read your diary ohoh ohoh'_**

"I don't love him". Gill slammed the diary shut and started to pace. His hand ran through his cream coloured cowlick unhappily.

How could this have happened? He was so sure that they were meant to be! He took a deep breath to keep from bursting into tears. Crying wouldn't help anyone here.

Why would she lie to him like this?

**'_I turn the page and see a picture of you and him- no no no!- That was the night you told me you __were out with your friends'_**

Gill stared at the picture for a moment. It was of Luke and Hikari. And they were kissing.

But she told Gill that she was hanging with Kathy and Elli! She _lied _to him! Somehow her lying to him was starting to come horridly familiar.

**_'And now I know that my kiss was just second. My heart is bleedin' paper cuts from reading (reading)'_**

The pain from his paper cut suddenly seemed less intense than the pain in his heart. He was never the first one to have her love. And even if he was first, he was obviously not the most important.

**_'Page four- says your addicted to sexting him every night. Page five has all the reasons you know this isn't right'_**

Gill held back vomit as he looked at Hikari's messages. Indeed they were sending some. . . very naughty texts. Looking at all the reasons, he found he could think of more than double the reasons written on there. Many more.

**_'Page six- I can't handle this. Feel like JT on cry me a river'_**

The tears finally started to drip from his gleaming blue eyes. leaving a damp trail down his pale face.

**'_But I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me (in love with me). And you're leavin'. And you wished that I didn't see, That you fell in love with him (him. Him. But I read your diary ohoh ohoh' ohoh ohoh'_**

Gill started to rip out pages from the diary, flinging them across the room. Then he opened up to an empty page and started to angrily scrawl.

**_'Let's make a list. Of broken promises: How you always told me you love me right after every kiss. You always talked about all them other chicks. And now its obvious that we know who the real b*tch is. B*tch is. B*tch is'._**

Tears made dark, wet blobs on his list., so he stood up, and grabbed a match.

**'_But I read your diary and it said that you weren't in love with me (in love with me). And you're leavin'. And you wished that I didn't see, That you fell in love with him But I read your diary. Ohohoho. Diary. Diary. I read your diary'_**

Gill lit the match, and slowly reached towards what was left of the diary.

Red, gold, and orange flames licked the edge of the paper. Then the page caught on fire. Which caught some of the other pages, then the whole book. As he dropped the book to the ground, the small white rug caught on fire.

"Hey, Gilly-kins " as the little brunette opened the door, a scream escaped her throat, "Gill! What happ- My diary!".

Gill just smiled sickly as the flames engulfed her possessions, causing her to cry, and plead with him to stop.

_**'D-D-Diary'.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! PLease review! And check out my cousin- 6kimiko6!<p> 


	2. Lucky Britney Spears

Disclaimer- Songs are not owned by author, nor is Harvest Moon. Author only owns story lines, and plots.

**Lucky- Britney Spears**

**Some of the words have been changed to fit the situation**

_ **'This is a story about a girl named Lanna'**_

Lanna smiled almost posing as the cameras flashed around her, "Well of course I'm happy! Absolutely ecstatic!I'm a pop star! What more could I possibly want?".

The cameras didn't faze her. Although she couldn't say she liked the cameras. Or the ones holding them.

She stepped into the open door to her mansion, working not to shut a paparazzi person in the door.

Her smile quickly faded, her gorgeous brown eyes didn't gleam with the same happiness as they did just a minute ago. Being a pop star wasn't as glamorous as she thought it would be.

She snuggled into her fluffy bed and quickly fell asleep.

** _'Early mornin'. She wakes up. Knock, knock, knock on the door'_**

Lanna yawned sleepily, her almond shaped eyes darting over to the door. The knocks were sharp and insistent, "Who is it?".

** _'It's time for make-up, perfect smile. It's you they're all waitin' for'_**

Her butler, make-up artist, and hair dresser all scurried in.

"Guys, its like, 6 in the morning" She said, letting out a small befuddled laugh.

"Let's go- chop chop!" Her butler shouted, snapping his fingers. The make-up artist got to work, smearing eye-shadow over the lids Lanna's eyes. The hair stylist started to straighten her hair.

"Um, guys?" she smiled halfheartedly, "I can do this myself, you know".

"Yes, yes, of course" the butler replied, not even glancing at the girl. A pen twirled in his fingers as he scanned Lanna's schedule.

Lanna scowled. Well, as much as she could with the make-up artist layering her face with concealers. They couldn't just leave her be, could they? It wasn't difficult to do make-up, and they still couldn't let her do it herself?

After a while, they all finally left her alone.

** _'Isn't she lovely? This Hollywood girl and they say'_**

"She's so pretty!" The hair dresser whispered, "Isn't she so lovely?".

The make-up artist nodded, her hair bouncing all about.

It was obviously true, but to some people, beauty wasn't the only thing in the world that mattered.

** _'She's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking: if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'._**

"She's so lucky!" the make-up artist squealed, "She's a star!".

In the room, Lanna was in misery. Being a star didn't make you happy. You still had to have something in your life that brought you joy. And Lanna couldn't find anything.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, leaving lines where the blush was being washed off. The lonely girl whispered to herself, "If there's nothing missing in my life; then why do these tears come at night?".

** _'Lost in an image, in a dream. But there's no one there to wake her up. But tell me- what happens when it stops?'_**

She kept a smile plastered on her face as she heard millions of screaming fans. But under that smile was a river of tears that she hid so greatly. No one even suspected for a moment that she was unhappy. But why would they?

Her life was the perfect image of joy. Yet, she still couldn't find any. It seemed as if her life brought everyone else happiness, but her.

It wasn't fair.

** _'Isn't she lovely? This Hollywood girl and they say'_**

"She's so pretty!" "Look at that star!" "Lanna! Woo!". The screams went through one ear and out the other. Yet she wished so dearly that they could bring her just a small bit of joy.

** _'She's so lucky, she's a star. But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking: if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'._**

Lanna sobbed in her room, leaving giant wet spots on her pillow. "Why? Why won't they stop?" She sobbed, "Why?".

** _"Best singer, and the winner is. . . Lanna!"_ **

Screams of joy rang through the clearing as Lanna, in a beautiful blue gown, smiling as brightly as any person could, traversed down the red carpet. Even though the red carpet is for actors, they thought it was completely appropriate that Lanna walked down it.

** "_I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lanna!"_ **

Lanna stepped through the doors onto the red carpet,

_ **"Oh my god, here she comes!".**_

** _'Isn't she lucky? This Hollywood girl. She is so lucky, but why does she cry? If there's nothing missing in her life, why do tears come at night?'._**

Tears, once again, blotted her mail. Then a brochure caught her eye.

"Come to Sunshine Islands! The best place for vacation, or just a little break!".

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! Been working on requests, but I got those done - - Just need to be proof read before publishing! Thanks for reading! Please review, it makes my day!<p> 


	3. I Cross My Heart George Strait

Disclaimer- Songs are not owned by author, nor is Harvest Moon. Author only owns story lines, and plots.

**I Cross My Heart- George Strait**

Tina snuggles herself into Blue, causing him to laugh at her.

"Can you not get comfortable?" He asks, patting her head softly; the same way he'd pet a dearly beloved animal. Though, Tina didn't mind that. Because she loved her animals as well, and it was a love that she didn't mind having for herself.

_** Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start**_

__A love with no limits. An eternal flame – though it may occasionally sway – that will never go out. And Tina knew it from the first moment they met. To others he seemed. . . Cold. Mean. Rude, maybe. Tina just assumed there was somebody deep inside worth knowing. And there definitely was.

_** I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from the heart**_

__She changes positions once more, this time so she's looking into his eyes. His pretty sky coloured eyes glitter with the love that she feels in her heart.

"No. . ." She answers, but smiles, "I am much too comfortable, and I am trying to figure out why".

_** From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,**_

__He laughs once more, making her smile broaden. She loves that sound. It is just so. . . Pleasing to her.

Tina just wants to stay look this forever. In each other's arms.

_** And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow**_

__They could stay, and share their happiness. Share their love. Their giggles and chuckles. Everything would be perfect, so she thought.

_** I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true**_

__"Blue . . . Can you promise me something?" Tina backs away enough to where they can look at each other. He doesn't want the fact that they were so close to influence his answer.

"A promise?" He seems wary for a moment, "What kind of promise?"

"Well. . . What are you willing to promise?" She asks, brushing some brown bangs out of her face.

"Hmm. . ." Blue taps his chin for a moment, "Well, I promise to -"

"Cross your heart" Tina interrupts.

Blue raises a brow at her, but starts over, "I cross my heart, and promise to. . . Work to make your dreams come true".

_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**_

__Tina blushes, "That was good; I'm so glad I made you think it up". She giggles and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

_** You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,**_

__Without being melodramatic, she can say that he completes her. Totally. Without him there would be a big hole in her chest. Right where her heart should be.

_** And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet**_

__"As long as I'm alive, I will make sure that you are living your life in happiness" He says simply

_** As we look in to the future, its as far as we can see**_

__"That will be a long time" Tina muses, pursing her lips a bit.

"Well, I will still love you. As far into my future as I live, I am sure that I will" Blue says.

Tina smiles. Hard to believe that once he wouldn't even really talk to her.

_** So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be**_

__"Well, let's make sure that everyday is worth living" She takes a hold of his hand. It is soft.

"If I'm by your side it will be" he replies.

_** I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true**_

__Tina snuggles back into him, sighing softly in contentment. "That's good".

_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**_

__"Tina. . ." Blue starts. His voice is soft, and Tina kind of had to strain to hear it.

_** And if along the way find a day it starts to storm**_

__"Yes, Blue?" She asks. The little rancher yawns, and closes her eyes.

_** You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm**_

__Blue wraps his arms around her gently, hoping to keep her warm.

_** In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine**_

__"I just wanted you to know that I love you"

_** A love as true as mine**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a request from <span>harvestmoongirl987<span> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request a song! Or mutiple songs f you want!**_


	4. Vanilla Twilight Owl City

Disclaimer- Songs are not owned by author, nor is Harvest Moon. Author only owns story lines, and plots.

**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City **

Molly sits, idly letting her feet dangle in the water of the small pond. Camping trip at her parents home. Visiting her parents wasn't horrid, but definitely not enjoyable. Especially since she had to spend so much time away from Chase.

'_**The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you'**_

She sighs, and climbs over to her sleeping bag. Sleeping will be hard; she knows that. Usually Molly has two strong chef arms around her. Looking up at the stars, she smiles softly. Even the stars would probably want to kiss Chase.

But she would totally beat the stars, she thinks with a laugh.

_** 'Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere, cause I'll doze off safe and soundly'**_

Molly closes her eyes. Her body is numb. Sleep starts to pull her in, but all of a sudden she hears a crack of thunder.

She screeches, launching off of her sleeping bag. Rain starts to fall gently, but its soon pelting everything it can. Molly curses to herself as she speeds back to the house.

She slips in a pile of mud. It splatters against her pants and shirt. Some even gets in her hair. Molly curses louder.

Finally, after running at a pace where she assumes that she wouldn't fall again, she runs onto the front porch, and curls up on the rocking chair sitting there. Drips of water pool on the wood, darkening the colour. She wraps her arms around her knees, and pulls them close to herself.

_** 'But I'll miss your arms around me'**_

Molly wishes Chase was here. Then he would wrap his arms around her, sharing his warmth. Instead, she's sitting alone in a creaky rocking chair, muddy and water all over her, as far away as it seems like she can get from him.

_** 'I'd send a post card to you dear, cause I wish you were here'**_

Maybe she should send him a post card. She could take a picture of herself, all wet and miserable, and say 'Don't you wish you were here?". She wishes he was here. As mentioned, she would sit with him with his arms around her. . . . It would be lovely.

_** 'I'll watch the night turn light blue, but its not the same without you'**_

The rain starts to lessen up into a drizzle. The steady beat of it starts to put Molly to sleep again, but one last flash of lightening, and blast of thunder wakes her up. The rain stops soon after.

The dark sky starts to lighten into a . . . Lighter blue. Molly remembers the time when she and Chase once watched the sun come up. Watching the sky while that happened was a beautiful moment, that was absolutely timeless.

Unless you were watching it alone.

_** 'Because it takes two to whisper quietly'**_

There was no one to share it with tonight. Which saddened Molly immensely. Nobody to tell how pretty it was, or argue which colour looked the nicest.

_** 'The silence isn't so bad, Til I look at my hands and feel sad'**_

But, she guesses that isn't too bad. The silence really gives her time to think about stuff. She unwraps her arms from around her legs, and sits normally on the chair. Her hands clench together tightly. Eyes dart down to her hands and her eyes almost start to tear up.

_** 'Because the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly'**_

Her hands and his fit together so well. And now they were both so far. . .

_** 'I'll find repose in new ways'**_

Maybe she'll find a different way to get peace. Surely there was another way to rest peacefully; Not just being with him.

_** 'Though I haven't slept in two days'**_

Although it hasn't been working the past few days when she couldn't sleep. She just stays awake all of the time, unless he's with her.

_** 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone'**_

But the want to be with him gives her goosebumps. She wishes that she could borrow Chase's jacket. Or his apron. They'd both be nice for her coldness.

_** 'But drenched in a vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night'**_

She sighs. Maybe she'll just sit on the porch. All day. All night. It _was_ a comfortable chair. Maybe she could just stay. . .

No. Molly needed to get a grip.

_** 'Waist deep in thought, because when I think of you I don't feel so alone'**_

Molly shakes her head to herself. There's so much to think about; but she can only think of Chase. Especially since she cannot be with him. It just makes her want him more. Her eyes tear up.

_** 'I don't feel so alone'**_

The young rancher gets up out of her chair, tears falling from her eyes. "I need some juice" She says softly to herself, opening the door to the small house. She walks herself to the fridge and opens it.

_** 'I don't feel so alone'**_

Molly pulls out the jug of orange juice, pouring herself a small glass. Then she takes the glass to the small wooden table and takes a seat. Sourness rides along her tongue as she sips the orangy drink.

_** 'As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight'**_

She blinks the tears away.. In the blackness she can see an outline of Chase's face. Molly blinks again, and multiple more times after that to see the picture.

_** 'I'll think of you tonight'**_

Over and over again.

_** 'When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings get lighter'**_

She smiles. Someday when her eyes, purple from tears, get luminous with joy, and burdens lift from her shoulders, then they can be together.

_** 'I'll taste the sky and feel alive again'**_

She'll taste the love on his lips, and feel happy once more.

_** 'And I'll forget the world I know, but I swear I won't forget you'**_

And no matter what she forgets – even if he forgets the whole world that she lives in – she will never, ever forget him. Never.

_** 'Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past'**_

If she could somehow go back in time, and tell him something, she even knew what she would say.

_** 'I'd whisper in your ear, Oh, I wish you were here'**_

"_I love you_"

* * *

><p>This was a request for <span>lollipopdiego<span> :) Thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
